


One Hell of a Surprise

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Unknown Stark [2]
Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Hell of a Surprise

Hearing the elevator, you all turned to see Tony and Pepper. “Y/N/N?” He smiled.

“Hey, Dad.” You got up, moving over to him to give him a hug. 

“ _Dad_?” Came a female’s voice from behind him. You paused just a foot or two in front of him and looked to his right as the sound of heels could be heard. “Tony doesn’t want brats.” She smiled, her right hand on his chest, the fingers on her left hand moving through the hair on the back of his head.

You looked towards Pepper who gave you a sad smile, letting you know that she was on your side. Licking your lips, you looked towards Tony and whoever the hell this woman was. “Yeah, _Dad_.” You snapped back.

She raised an eyebrow at you, and the first thing that came to mind was that she went from kinda snotty looking, to looking like a huge bitch. “Sweetie, I think you have the wrong guy. I’ve been seeing Tony for almost 6 months. I’m sure that he would have mentioned any kids.” She sounded like she was giddy almost.

“Wow. 6 _months_. A record, Dad.” He hadn’t said anything, but sighed at that. 

Tony motioned for her to follow him, moving just into the other room. “She’s telling the truth. Y/N/N _is_ my daughter.” He told her.

“ ** _WHAT_**?!” Everyone looked towards the door except Pepper, who simply stayed where she was sitting, scrolling through e-mails on her tablet.

“Oh, she gets louder. Trust me.” She muttered. “Be thankful you haven’t heard that.”

You made a face when you realized what she was talking about. “ _Dude_. Ew.”

Not too long after, she came storming back through, her heels clicking wildly on the floor. She huffed as she pressed the down button over and over. Tony followed her, his hands in his pockets. “Come on, must you be so dramatic?” He asked.

She shot him a glare. “I don’t like being lied to. You said you didn’t want children.”

“Technically, I didn’t lie.” He shrugged. “I don’t want children. I just never brought up that I have a daughter…who is not a child. She’s a teenager, giving me more grey hairs than I should have.” Tony joked.

“We’re over, Tony!” She told him, stepping into the elevator, arms crossed.

Once the doors dinged, Pepper looked up. “Shame. We wore the same size shoe.” She gave him a smirk, making him chuckle. “However, now that that’s out of the way, it’s good to see you, sweetie.” She smiled, getting up to give you a hug.

“Nice to see you, too, P.” You returned the hug.

Tony sighed. “Why didn’t you give me a bit of warning?” He asked you as you pulled away from Pepper. “I didn’t have any idea you were coming to visit.”

Your stomach dropped. “You always said that I had complete access to Stark Tower, never mentioned I needed to tell you. It’s not like you’re ever here.” You pointed out. “What, was there some _clause_ for that? ‘ _Access is limited when Dad’s groupies are here_ ’?”

“Now, listen here, young lad-” He started getting stern, pointing his finger at you.

Nat came over and put her arm around you, cutting him off. “Shut it, Tony.” She glared. “Come on, you can stay with me until your father gets you an actual room.”

“Did it sound like I’m done with her?” He asked, annoyed.

You and Nat were on the elevator, your bag in her hand. Her eyes were harsh as she looked at Tony. “I’m locking my floor down.” She told him, pressing the down button. 

* * *

“Thanks, Nat.” You said quietly, giving her a sad smile.

She smirked, nudging you with her shoulder. “No problem.” Nat glanced up at the numbers as they changed before saying anything else. “I’ve never thought to ask- why don’t you have your own room here?” Her brows were furrowed when she looked back at you.

You shrugged. “Why would I? I’ve never needed one.” You told her honestly. “Either he came to see me now and then, or I’d talk to him on the phone, or facetime. He’s _always_ busy, not like he had time for me to come spend the weekend or something.” Nat could see that it bothered you more than you’d admit, so dropped it.


End file.
